


In the Woods Somewhere

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, F/M, First Meetings, Post-Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Y/N stumbles into Narnia during an insomnia ridden night. Alone and scared, a handsome king comes and rescues them.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Reader, Prince Caspian/Reader, caspian/you
Kudos: 30





	In the Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Request: can you do a gender neutral reader x caspian fic where the reader comes to narnia and is wandering the forest lost, and then caspian finds them and takes them back to cair paravel? thanks :)
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for the request! Let me know if you like it!! :) I personally really like this one, and it’s my first Caspian fic! Please send me feedback or other requests, and I’ll happily write for you!

Y/N’s room was dark. Honestly, it would be kind of concerning if it was bright, considering it was just barely four in the morning. Y/N laid snug in their bed unable to sleep for the third time this week. They had run out of methods to fall asleep; counting sheep usually worked but Y/N’s head was moving a mile a minute and they couldn’t focus. So in a final chase for sleep, Y/N settled on focusing on how their sheets felt against their skin. Their pillow was plush, but the cotton of the pillowcase was hot from laying in one place for so long. The blanket clung to Y/N’s still legs. They weren’t the calming type of still, but so still that they hand to focus to not fidget them. They felt rather frustrated and claustrophobic, so Y/N pushed their blankets to the foot of their bed and rolled into the fetus position. Y/N didn’t know what they were expecting from this new position, but it was highly disappointing. 

Might as well get up, Y/n thought, swinging their legs over the side of their bed. They reach the arms towards the ceiling and twist their spine, in hopes that their stiff back would crack. With no luck, they push off their bed and look into their mirror. 

The mirror was a full-length rectangle mirror hanging on the back of their door by thin metal hooks. It was cheap too; the reflective surface had a very slight green tint to it and the frame looked like a cheap wooden picture frame. All the same, Y/N peered at their reflection with the light illuminating from their digital alarm clock. Their eyes were sunken in and bloodshot, staring holes into each other from the reflection. Their skin also appeared somewhat green, which was peculiar. It could be the green tint of the mirror, but it could be a result of their oncoming nausea. 

A crack in the glass catches Y/N’s attention; it wasn’t there earlier when Y/N looked in the mirror. It was only a four-inch-long horizontal line running along the top and it didn’t impede the main part of the mirror, but it still made a sad feeling settle in the pit of Y/N’s stomach. Y/N brought their hand up and grazed the crack with their fingertip. As they do so, the crack grows exponentially. The mirror cracks rapidly, a singular line following the frame in a big oval and connecting to its beginning. 

Y/N stood shocked, glass doesn’t just crack like that. Usually, glass shatters or breaks into chunks, right? Y/N didn’t exactly know the precise properties of glass, but they were damn sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to act. As if on cue, the middle of the oval fell forward and shattered at Y/N’s feet. They had to jump back fast (and mumble a profanity or two) to avoid their feet getting cut. 

Y/N was too busy staring down at the broken glass that they failed to notice the amazing forest in place of the mirror. Y/N kneeled down and picked up one of the biggest shards. Holding it up to their face, they could have sworn they saw a lion flash across the surface. I really must be tired, Y/N thought, and stood up. They were expecting to see the green backing of the mirror when they glanced forward, but he was very mistaken. The cool breeze from the mysterious forest that definitely shouldn’t be in this mirror blew Y/N’s hair and pajamas faintly. 

“What the fuck?” Y/N said out loud. They glance around the room and scatter to their closet to grab some footwear. After tying their shoes haphazardly, they step onto the big pile of glass and stick their hand into the unknown land. The glass crunched and slid from under their shoes, making their body lurch forward. Now, they could look around the surrounding biome. It was early morning there, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. Various trees sprinkled the area and birds chirped brightly. 

Y/N grabs either side of the mirror, careful not to cut their hand, and pushes their entire body into the unfamiliar surroundings. As soon as they do this, the mirror entryway they entered from disappeared into thin air. They were truly alone. 

“Hello?” Y/N calls into the air. They weren’t sure what they were looking for or if they wanted anything to answer. They didn’t know where they were, nor did they know what could be lurking behind the trees. A chill of paranoia ran down Y/N’s back as they fully comprehended their decision. They just had to go through the magic hole in their mirror instead of going to get someone like a rational human being. Y/N pulled their arms around their body (it was quite chilly) and began to walk in one direction. 

The trees started to get thicker and the ground got rockier the more they walked. The sky also got brighter as more time past; the clouds a bright pink in the sky. They reminded Y/N of the nights they stayed awake until dawn and watched the sunset from their bedroom window. 

Time passed slowly as Y/N continued their trek to who knows where. The only other life forms (besides trees) that they saw was a squirrel. There was an acorn a few paces in front of Y/N, and it scurried to grab it. The animal hadn’t seen Y/N at first but once it noticed them, it tilted its head and seemed to size Y/N up. For some reason, this made Y/N feel rather self-conscious. But, before Y/N could fully comprehend what was happening, the squirrel scurried off and Y/N was left alone once more. What felt like hours passed before Y/N heard horseshoes clicking against the woods floor. 

“What are you doing out here?” A deep voice called from behind Y/N. 

“Pardon?” Y/N turned around to see a very handsome man sitting upon a large horse. He had shoulder-length hair that just barely scraped a chainmail neckpiece. The chainmail carried down his large torso and fed into a thick leather belt. 

“I asked what you were doing out here, it’s barely seven in the morning.” The man’s voice held a thick accent that seemed to drip from his tongue like honey. One of his large hands came to adjust a leather strap that fell diagonally across his chest and came together with a brass buckle. Upon further inspection, Y/N discovered the strap was attached to a wooden crossbow that was resting down his back. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not quite sure where I am,” Y/N responds, standing their ground. They didn’t want the man to think they were attacking him and shoot them with an arrow. 

“Well, of course you don’t. How long have you been walking? You’re at least an hour on horseback from the kingdom. What are you doing out here?” At this point, he swung his leg over the side of his horse and jumped off of the saddle. As he approached Y/N, they noticed how sharp his features were. His jaw came down in a straight line and led into a strong clef chin. His nose came to a stiff peak that drew Y/N’s gaze up to meet his kind eyes. The stranger’s shoulders were broad and powerful, too, and the large armor covering them made them look even broader. 

“Kingdom?” 

The man grew close enough to take in Y/N’s appearance. They were dressed in patterned pajama pants that were tied at the waist with a jaw string, a thin T-shirt, and sneakers. They looked very out of place next to the stranger with his armor and horse. Or maybe he was the one out of place, Y/N couldn’t quite decide. 

“You do know where you are, right?”

“Well, if I did, I wouldn’t have told you I didn’t know where I was.” Y/N’s voice wasn’t sarcastic, it was more dismissive and as if they were pointing out the obvious. 

“You’re in Narnia, my friend.” The man seemed to get a grasp on what was happening and his features relaxed visibly. 

“What’s Narnia?” 

“Ah, I have friends that come from your land. I am not exactly sure how to explain it, but the way that they explained it to me is that people from your world come here for a reason. You wouldn’t happen to be from spare oom, would you?” 

“Spare oom? What are you talking about? Are you going to shoot me?!”

“No, no, of course not. I am Caspian. I am the King of Narnia.” His smile is warm and comforting. “I know you must be confused.”

“King?! What’s going on?!” While he was extremely attractive, that doesn’t mean he should be trusted right off the bat. King Caspian noticed their uneasiness and took a step back. 

“What, is it that hard to believe that I’m a king?” 

“Well, I mean, you’re not wearing a crown so…” 

“Yeah well, when I meet attractive people in the forest I don’t’ usually like to start out with formalities.” Y/N’s cheeks reddened a little. “Speaking of formalities, your name would be?”

“Y/N, um, so I’m in a magical world? And you’re the king of said magical world?” 

“Well, one of them. There are two other kings and two queens. They aren’t here right now; they had to go back to your world-”

“-I walked through a mirror to get here.” Y/N interrupted Caspian. They quickly remembered that he was in fact a King and that he could very easily shoot them. 

“And they arrived by wardrobe. The first time, anyway. I don’t quite understand how they got here the second.” Caspian kind of rambled, which made Y/N relax a little bit. It was cute. Maybe he wasn’t going to shoot them. 

“Right. How do I get home?” 

“I’m not sure, but not by wandering through the woods, I’ll tell you that.” Caspian mounted his horse again and offered Y/N a hand. They stared at it and stayed in place. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking you back to the castle,” His hair blew in the breeze and a section fell in front of his eyes. “It’ll be easier to explain once you see it.” 

“I really must be tired…” Y/N mumbled to themself before taking his hand. Caspian pulls Y/N up and places them behind him on the horse. The horse took off and carried the pair into the distance. Who knows, maybe something great could come out of this. He did say everyone gets brought into Narnia for a reason, right?


End file.
